The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Data storage media, such as optical and magnetic discs, often fail to properly record or deliver data due to defects in, or damage to, the discs. For example, a scratch on the surface of an optical disc can cause an optical reader to erroneously read one or more bits.
For a given disc read operation, a system drive reads a block of data, which will include the underlying information (e.g., text, music and/or video) and one or more Error Correction Code (ECCs) used to detect and correct small numbers of errors. When the errors are too many to correct, re-reading operations can be performed until a successful read is performed or until there is insufficient time for another attempt.